


You Don't Always Have To Be The Strong One All The Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Emotional Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad News, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Honorably Discharged, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Letters, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve got the letter from the Navy, & was devastated by the results, Will Danny comfort him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p> *Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Always Have To Be The Strong One All The Time:

*Summary: Steve got the letter from the Navy, & was devastated by the results, Will Danny comfort him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

  
*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

  
_"You are hereby honorably discharged from the U.S. Navy, With the promotion to Commander....."_ , It went on, & on, Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't bear to finish reading the letter, that just destroyed his future. He laid down on his couch, & cried his heart out, He knew that his naval career was over, & he could accept it, He has a job now that he loves doing, & ohana, that he loves. That made him feel so much better, as he fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams" was happy being back at work, & getting his life back on track, after the ordeal on the plane, & saving his lover & partner's life, & he would do it again in a heartbeat. Lately, He had been worried about Steve, & hopes that he will be okay, He had a feeling that on that evening, Things will come to ahead, & explode big, & it will turn very ugly very fast. He got to their home, & he took a deep breath, & sighed, as he turned the key, & went in.

 

  
"Steve ?", The Blond called out, & Steve stirred & awoke from his slumber, He had still the red, & puffy eyes, from earlier, "Oh, Baby", Danny said soothingly, as he went to him, & got him into his arms, The Five-O Commander just sobbed out his emotional & frustration stress right out, "Everything will be okay, Babe, You'll see", The Former New Jersey Native said. They stayed like that, & Danny said with a smile, "You know that you don't have to be the strong one all the time". Steve showed him the letter, & Danny glanced at it, & said with a smile, "At least there's a positive side, You don't have to be called up again, You can stay with us", The Handsome Brunette said with a laugh, as he composed himself.

 

"Yeah, That is the bright side", he agreed with his lover, "Love you so much, Super Seal", "I love you too", Steve said, as he strokes him with a wicked grin on his face, "How much ?", Danny said breathlessly, "Why don't I show you ?", as he undoes his zipper & gives him a blowjob, & fucks him for awhile. "Upstairs, **_Now_** ", The Blond growls in a commanding tone, & chases his lover up the stairs towards their bedroom.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*

 

 


End file.
